Marry me
by xAishiteruze
Summary: "Do you, Kiku Honda, take Heracles Karpusi to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" he spoke. Once again, their gazes locked. This was the moment they had been waiting for... "I do."


__

_**Historical relationships between Japan and Greece**_

_(You don't have to read this to understand the story.  
I just thought it might be helpful and kind of fun to put this in.)_

_Sadly enough, I found nothing on Wikipedia, and I was too lazy to go and check on other sites._  
_Not like I would have checked if I wasn't lazy... The sites on which I end up are usually pretty much completely useless._  
_If you know something about the history between these two, you can always let me know._

_

* * *

_

**_Anime: _**_Axis Powers Hetalia_

_**Pairing:** Kiku Honda (Japan) x Heracles Karpusi (Greece)_

_**Warning:** The following Fanfiction contains Yaoi (Male x Male), probably a lot of grammar errors, cheesyness, fail sex, and I guess the characters are going to be OOC, because that's just something what would happen to me, screwing up the beautiful countries' personalities. xD_

* * *

"Will you marry me, Kiku?" Kiku blinked with his brown eyes as he stared at the man who had kneeled in front of him. He told himself he was probably dreaming. Heracles was just showing him the most beautiful ring he had ever seen and asked him to marry him in his imagination.

But despite the fact that his brains were telling him that this whole thing was just an illusion, he couldn't stop himself from answering. "Y-Yes..." It had been a breathless whisper, but the Greek had heard him and that was what counted.

The brownhaired man got up, took the engagement ring with the bright diamond on it out of the little black box and gently shove the ring around Kiku's ring finger. It fitted perfeclty. The first silent sob escaped the Japanese male's lips as he stared at the glittering ring in amazement. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Tears of happiness rolled over his cheeks. "You have no idea how happy this is making me..." he whispered, looking up at his future husband. Heracles gave him a bright smile and gently wiped some black locks out of Kiku's face.

"I think I do," he said, before wrapping his strong arms around the small man's waist. "We'll tell the other nations the news at the next meeting, and then we'll start making plans." Kiku could only nod as he was put into a blissful daze by the proposal. "How do you think they'll react?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

The tanned Greek shrugged his shoulders. "I guess everybody's going to be pretty positive. Expect for that _bastard_, Turkey..." "Heracles-san, please don't speak so badly about Sadiq-san." the petite Asian pleaded, resting his head against Heracles' chest and listening to his calm heartbeat.

His lips curled into a small smile. He had always liked that sound. Especially at night when he wasn't able to fall asleep. The heartbeat of his lover had worked like a lullaby, he always fell into a nice, dreamless sleep while hearing those loud thumps.

The Greek softly huffed, which made Kiku snap out of his thoughts. "Do you want to invite him at the wedding?" he asked. The Japanese man thougtfully averted his gaze. "I don't know yet... Let's decide together, okay?" he proposed, hoping his soon-to-be husband would agree with it.

"I don't want him to come." the tall male spoke, his words followed by a childish pout. Kiku didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but either way, it still made him laugh. "Should I distract you from those thoughts?" he whispered, already pulling his lover closer for a kiss before he could respond.

* * *

Two weeks passed since the proposal and today was the day of the world meeting in Thailand.

"Everybody," Heracles suddenly said between all of the nation's blabberings. It suddenly got silent and everybody turned their attention on the Greek who was standing in the door opening, securely holding a blushing Kiku's hand. "I have some important news to announce." he continued.

The Japanese male looked up at him with a crimson blush on his cheeks, and Heracles smiled down at him in reaction, gently gripping his hand a bit tighter. "_Bu, değersiz parçasi demek_..." Sadiq began, but got cut of by an elbow in his stomach from a scowling Gupta.

The tanned man didn't even bother to glare at his enemy, but instead continued with the joyful news he had to tell every nation in the room. "Kiku and I... are getting married." A few surprised gasps were the only sounds to break a long silence. Everybody was seemingly surprised and didn't really know what to say until Feliciano stood up and walked over to the Asian man.

"Ve~ Japan, _congratulazioni_." he said, while clapping in his hands. After that, he pulled Kiku in a hug, who shyly hugged the Italian nation back. He still wasn't used to so much closeness between anyone else besides Heracles. "Hey, Ludwig, when are we going to get married ~?" the brunette suddenly asked to his own lover.

Ludwig blushed in embarassement. "Well, you see... that is... how should I put it?" the blonde stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

The ice had been broken and soon enough everybody congratulated the future husband and husband (_**A/N. : **__That sounds kind of weird, but oh well. xD_). "Japan... Congratulations, aru." Yao said to the man he had once raised as a child. Kiku politely smiled and said a "Thank you".

"Too bad you didn't choose to become one with Russia, da." Ivan suddenly came between the two of them. Yao rolled his eyes, somehow annoyed and good-natured at the same time.

The blackhaired male didn't even pay much more attention to all the feliciations he was getting. The only thing which really mattered was that Heracles was still holding his hand.

* * *

After the news of the wedding had been announced, it was time to get the real job started. There was a date, a location, suit and dress (Yes, Kiku was actually going to be a _"bride"_) and much more to be decided about.

"Heracles-san... Which flowers do you think we should use for on the table at the party?" Kiku asked on the day, a week before they were offcially going to be married to each other. He had made a little ponytail in his black hair and he was chewing on his pen as he looked through some magazines.

Said Greek male's head popped from around the corner, a kitten sleeping on his head. He had his suit in his hands and was about just to put it away in a safe place were all of his many cats wouldn't come to possibly destroy it. "Mhm... Why don't we stick with Cyclamen? Since we're getting married in my country after all."

Kiku quickly circled the image from the pink flowers and closed the magazine, a sigh escaping his parted lips before he leaned back, eyes closing in fatigue. Even though the afternoon sun was brightly shining through the windows, he could barely surpress a yawn. He had been up the whole night, getting more things done for their special moment.

Heracles gently took the cat from his head and put it down on the floor where it slept further like nothing had happened at all. He walked over to his small lover and wrapped his arms around the tiny male's chest. "Tired?" he whispered into the ear, before softly biting down on the earlobe.

"Nhn..." Kiku replied, his voice a mixture of tiredness and slight lust. "I think I'm going to bed. Sorry..." he mumbled, resting his head on the tanned man's shoulder. The brunette pressed a chaste kiss on Kiku's lips, smiling down at him. "It's okay," he mumbled, while removing the ribbon in the Japanese male's black locks.

"After all..." he continued, his tone making Kiku shudder in desire. "How more active you are during our wedding night, how better." A soft gasp escaped Kiku's lips, and his cheeks were tainted with a soft tint of pink. "E-excuse me. I'm r-retreating to the bedroom..." he quickly mumbled, abruptly getting up and walking out of the room.

Heracles smirked. Even after those three years they had been together already, Kiku was still so embarassed to talk about sex. The Greek couldn't help but think that it was absolutely adorable.

* * *

"Japaaan~ You look so gorgeous in that dress." Feliciano sang, in an even better mood than he normally was since today one of his dear friends was getting married with the one he loved. It was kind of unfair how not everybody was able to experience the same, but that didn't matter right now.

Kiku's face flushed. "D-do you really think so?" he hesistantly asked, swirling around one time on his little high heels. The Italian enthusiastically nodded. "I'm sure that Greece will think the same." he said, smiling at the small Asain male. Kiku didn't knew it was even possible, but he practically felt his cheeks turn even redder.

A knock on the door made both of them look up. It was only after a while the door opened on a crack and Ludwig peeked inside. "Are you ready for the ceremony, Japan?" he asked, nervously biting his lip as he almost didn't dare to look at his ally in clothes like that. And if he would... He was sure he would start imagining his own petite lover in a dress.

And more inappropriate things...

The blackhaired man took a short breath through his nose, and Feliciano handed him the bouquet with Cyclamens. "Yes, I am."

Everybody stared at Kiku as he entered the room together with Feliciano, since the Italian was his man of honor, and more than the half of them thought that Heracles was indeed a very lucky man. The Asian man softly smiled as he noticed Heracles standing in front of the church.

It made him a lot less nervous now he had seen the face of his soon-to-be husband. Not bothered by the rising sound of whispers which were echoing in the church, he confidentely started walking, Feliciano not leaving his side for a split second.

"You look beautiful." Heracles mumbled, as soon as his petite _"bride"_ stood in front of him. "Thank you..." the blackhaired male whispered in response, nodding at Antonio, who was Heracles' man of honor. A cough of the priest made the crowd in the church go silent. "_Γεια σας_..." the old man greeted them.

The Greek gently took Kiku's hand in his and chocolate brown stared into dark green. The priest's words got drowned on the background as the two lovers totally got caught up in each other. "... now, if both of you wold say your vows, please." The Japanese male took in a short breath.

His speech which he had kept in mind for all this time seemed to have totally faded. But when he clearly saw all of the lovely emotion in Heracles eyes, he knew that just speaking from his heart would be fine. "Heracles-san," he softly began, clearing his throat after that. He just felt so incredibly happy that he felt like his heart could melt any moment.

"You have always been a dear friend to me, one whom I could count on when I needed him. At first, friendship was just enough for me. But as time passed, my feelings of love for you were getting stronger. I tried stopping them so many times before, afraid that they would ruin everything. And I was so scared to lose something which I treasured so much. I'm glad I eventually decided to admit my love for you, even if I would get rejected in the end. It couldn't go on like that any longer. You had to know. Honestly, I hadn't expected you to feel the same, but..." A quiet sob left his throat and he quickly wiped his tears of joy away. He had to continue with his vows.

"I love you. And I wouldn't like anything more than you spending the rest of your life together with me..." he whispered, his lips curling up into a small smile.

Silence fell, which indicated that everyone clearly got touched by the usually silent nation's words. The tanned male smiled back ever so gently at the blackhaired man as he too started his vows: "You're one of the very small amount of people which I always want to keep by my side, Kiku. Friendship was one thing, love another. But I had the same fear as you. Thinking my feelings would be unanswered, I decided to keep silent. Even if it meant I had to keep it to myself for the rest of our lives. I was surprised when you actually were the one to make the first move. Not that I can't deny it wasn't pleasurable," Kiku blushed.

"Every word. Every touch. All of you... I want to treasure it forever. I love you too. More than you can even imagine." The small male sniffled, letting his tears freely roll over his flushed cheeks. Heracles kept holding his trembling hands as the aged priest called for the rings. Feliciano stepped forward, almost clumsily tripping over his own feet as the tried holding back his tears, presenting the wedding rings on a white pillow.

"Do you, Kiku Honda, take Heracles Karpusi to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" he spoke. Once again, their gazes locked. This was the moment they had been waiting for... "I do." He blinked the salty water out of his eyes and slipped his ring on Heracles' finger.

The priest smiled at him, making his face look more wrinkled than it already was. "And do you, Heracles Karpusi, take Kiku Honda to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" "_Ναι, το πιστεύω_." He repeated Kiku's motion and already moved closer to his husband.

The newlyweds didn't even hear the priest's blabbering about them finally being bonded after that as the Greek carefully, but sternly, grabbed Kiku's arms and threw him over his knee, looking into his tearfilled eyes. After the whole church got silent, waiting in anticipation, Heracles locked his lips with the smaller male. The whole crowd bursted out in applause, almost everybody jumping up. Some even whistled through their teeth.

After their first kiss as officialy bounded lovers, Heracles put Kiku back on his feet again for a split second before he hoisted him into his arms. A short, surprised yelp escaped the Asian male's mouth before he was carried out of the church, everybody following behind them.

* * *

When the long, tiring recepion party had finally ended after several hours, the fresh couple got to Greece's house (_**A/N. : **__For those who hadn't been being attention closely, they married in Heracles's country after all, so why go to a hotel if they can go home? xD_). Kiku could almost feel himself falling asleep right here and then.

Heracles gently carried him in bridal style, like earlier that day, to the bedroom. The Japanese man had expected the normal bedroom he had known, but his jaw slightly dropped as he got welcomed by a bed covered in rose petals and with candles all around them. "Wha-" He got silenced when Heracles lay a finger down on his lips, before laying him down on the sheets.

"You honestly weren't expecting me to wait for tomorrow for our wedding night...?" he asked with a grin, which made Kiku's cheek turn a dark shade of crimson. Before he could respond, the Greek took his high heels off and pressed a gentle kiss on both ankles. To the small male's embarassement, the action made him moan softly. He quickly tried to muffle the sound by slapping his hands in front of his mouths.

Heracles looked up at him, something devilish hiding in his smile. He hovered over his blackhaired lover, carefully pulling the shoulderbands of his white dress down so the upper half of his chest got exposed.

"You're so gorgeous, Kiku..." he whispered, before teasingly licking over one nipple, which immediately turned erect in reaction. "Nhn!" Kiku desperately tried to hold back his voice.

But when the other, still soft, nipple got a slow lick, while the erect one was gently pinched, his hands left his mouth and his arms weakly collapsed next to his body.

"Aah! Mhm..." The treament continued for a while before the tall male's mouth left his sensitive nipples and he pressed his lips against those from the Japanese.

"H-Hera..." Kiku whispered against their lips. Not even waiting on the moment his husband would ask him for entrance, he already opened his mouth and welcomed the other's tongue inside, immediately starting to play with it.

A small trail of saliva still connected them as their lip-lock ended, so they could get a few gulps of air before continuing their French kissing. The Asian nation moaned into the other's mouth as he felt Heracles tugging at the bottom of dress, his hands sometimes brushing over Kiku's half-hard member in between doing so. "A-aah!"

His eyes were glazed over by a deep haze of lust as his wedding dress finally got removed, leaving him only in his boxers while Heracles was still fully clothed.

"No fair..." he mumbled with a pout, pressing himself up on his elbows to possessively start undressing his tall lover. While Kiku was busying himself with the buttons of the top from the suit, the Greek already had unbuckled his pants.

After a while of struggling, both of them were left only in their underwear. "Somehow... This reminds me of our first time together," the tanned man said, while his eyes roamed over Kiku's cream-like skin. The other male nostalgicly smiled back, his cheeks tainted with a soft tint of pink.

It wasn't until the cold bedroom-air touched his red-hot cock that he noticed Heracles had took of his boxers while he had been drifting back to memories which seemed already way too far in the past.

"Nhaa..." He shut his eyes tight and he vaguely heard Heracles chuckle. "W-what?" he mumbled, refusing to open his eyes.

"Even after all this time, you're still as cute as the first night we had s-" "Okay, okay, I get it!" Kiku replied, terribly embarassed. Another chuckle reached his ears, until he suddenly felt the Greek's hot breath on his dick. "Ngh!" He bit his lips to hold back a particular loud moan at the sudden wave of pleasure which had hit him.

For a while, nothing happened, until Heracles suddenly pressed a soft kiss on the tip, followed by his mouth completely taking the head in. "Ah... Aaah! He-" His whispering got choked back by his moans when his gentle husband started humming deep down in his throat, sending vibrations through Kiku's member which made his complete body twitch.

While his teeth slowly brushed over the sensitive skin, he started stroking Kiku's inner thighs, which made the blackhaired male feel that familair warm pit in his stomach growing huger.

"N-no... I'm g-going to..." he desperately mumbled, hands grabbing the sheets under him tightly. When Heracles got to the base of his cock, seductively licking it, it sended him over the egde.

"Aaaahn!" White spots appeared in front of his vision of the ceiling as his sperm filled Heracles welcoming mouth. His chest slowly heaved up and down as the tall male sat up and swallowed all of his petite lover's come. "I love you." he whispered, gently taking Kiku's hand with the ring in his and stroking it.

The Japanese man smiled at his husband. "I know... I love you too." he replied, softly, pushing himself up enough so he had the chance to pull Heracles' boxers off, freeing his shaft from it's prison. Kiku couldn't help but moan at the sight of it.

"Nh..." As he focused on the little drop of pre-cum dribbing from the swelling head, he could feel himself harden again.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Heracles suddenly whispered in his ear. Kiku immediately flushed and fixed his gaze on the male in front of him instead. Those dark green orbs were filled with love and arousal. It was simply irresistible.

The Asian nation let himsef fall on his back again, temptingly spreading his legs as he did so. "Heracles-san... I don't know how much longer I can wait." he mumbled, still blushing madly.

Heracles swallowed, the sight of his suggestive husband making him want to come right there and then, but it would be so much pleasureable for both of them if he came inside of Kiku. He quickly got the lube from under one of the pillows and opened the bottle, squeezing the cold gel on his warm fingers.

He crawled over to his tempting Japanese lover and prodded the first finger inside of the tight entrance. "Ngh... Ah!" Kiku moaned at the sudden feeling of having something inside of his hole again. His last session with Heracles had been way too long ago to both of their liking. A second finger easily followed the first one, carefully making scissoring movements.

At last, the third finger got inside. "Mh." Kiku let out a slighly dissapointed huff as the Greek's fingers were taken out, but he knew that what would follow would be even better, so it didn't matter.

"Are you ready?" the dominante husband asked as he posistioned his cock after smearing it with lube. The Japanese softly grinned. "Always have been."

With one swift movement, the tanned man moved himself inside, immediately filling Kiku to the brink. "Ah... Hera...cles..." Kiku whispered, eyes closing as a pleasurable shivver ran down his spine.

"M-move already. P-please..." he continued, hands grasping the other's brown locks tightly. Heracles did as got asked from he and steadily moved in and out of his lover's hole. Kiku's prostate got hit after the second thrust and he let out a lustful moan. The tall male smiled at the sound.

He knew exactly were to find that spot.

His movements got faster. "Ah! Ah! Nnhg..." When his stomach brushed over the tip of Kiku's cock, the other male came with the scream of his name escaping the kiss-swollen lips. While the other rode out his orgasm, Heracles felt Kiku's walls tighten around his own member. He groaned and bended over, softly biting down on the Japnese man's shoulder.

"Kiku..." he mumbled, while he shot his seed inside of his petite lover. As both of them had calmed down, he pulled out and covered themselves with the sheets, pulling Kiku closer and whispering sweet nothings to him until both of them fell asleep.

_Omake_

"We should also get married soon, 'Nii-san." Natalia said to Ivan with a creepy smile, at the first meeting after the wedding from Kiku and Heracles.

Ivan nervously swallowed. "Th-that doesn't seem v-very pleasant, B-Belarus." he replied, stuttering. Natalia's smile got wider with every second passing.

"You could even get my babies..." she whisped. Ivan's eyes widened and he abruptly got up.

"E-exuse me. I'll h-have to got, ri-right now!" he quickly said, before abruply running through the door, getting followed by a stalking Natalia. "Let me carry our babies, 'Nii-san!" she yelled.

Everybody astonishedly stared at the door after they had left. "Well... That certainly was..." Alfred began. "Scary, aru." Yao finished his sentence.

___****______

* * *

_______

_I seriously have to worship Google Translator._

_It's one of the best things I know in my life. (Melodramatic much? xD) _

__________________

_And if it's wrong, you know that I'm not the one to blame._

****

_Bu, değersiz parçasi demek... (Turkish) - Say it, you worthless piece of..._

_**Congratulazioni (Italian) - Congratulations**_

****

_Γεια σας [Geia sas] (Greek) - Hello_

****

_Ναι, το πιστεύω [Nai, to pivesto] (Greek) - Yes, I do_

_Reviews and stuff are always appreaciated, of course. =w=_


End file.
